


Well I Won't Fight In Vain

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Patton is excited to meet his soulmate. Virgil is anxious. An adorable meet-cute ensues.Written for my lovely QPP Z's birthday. Love ya, Hedgehog!





	Well I Won't Fight In Vain

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff enjoy

Patton drummed his fingers against his leg, excitement bubbling in his stomach. He checked his phone for what seemed like the tenth time in as many minutes, his lips pulling down into a tense frown as he saw that he still had five minutes to go. Sighing, he put his phone away and focused on the nice pastel-shaded art hanging around this coffee shop. It was an adorable little nook that he’d found when he first moved to this city five years ago, and it was the site of all the major moments in his life. He’d taken his twin brother Dee here when Dee had his first breakup and allowed him to cry in the calming atmosphere, comforted by Patton and the two owners, a sweet young couple a couple years younger than he and Dee named Emile and Remy. This coffee shop was where Patton had written his final dissertation for becoming a teacher. He had spent so many hours in here just trying to get his work done he couldn’t even count anymore. This coffee shop had become his second home, so of course it was only appropriate to meet his soulmate in here. 

 

“You still have five minutes, Patton, relax a bit gurl,” Remy called from where they were wiping down a nearby table, looking up and smiling at Patton as their sunglasses fell down their nose. Patton sighed and tried to relax, quickly failing as excitement overcame him again. 

 

“It’s my soulmate, Remy! I’m just so excited!” Patton answered, a light giggle on the end of his sentences. Remy snorted and grinned even wider, walking over and squeezing Patton’s shoulder in a show of support. 

 

“Yeah, I know, and I’m excited for you. But you’re gonna scare them off if you keep checking the time,” Remy soothed, eyes dancing with a knowledge that Patton didn’t usually see. Patton groaned and flopped down onto the table, ignoring Remy’s pats on his back. 

 

“Don’t you remember when you first met Emile and Dee?” Patton asked, raising his head to look Remy in the eyes. Remy smiled and looked down at their hand, most likely staring at the yellow-pink-brown string stretching in two directions. Patton couldn’t see it, but he’d heard about it, and Remy always got a sappy smile on his face when he talked about his two soulmates. 

 

“Course I do. But I also know that Emile is a lot like you, and Dee has grown up around you. They’re used to excitement. We don’t know if yours is.” Patton sighed and looked down at his hand, staring at the blue-violet string that was slowly losing all tension, a clear sign that his soulmate was coming closer. 

 

“I’m just worried. What if they don’t like me?” Patton whispers. Remy bites their lip and ruffles Patton’s hair, earning a squeak from the blonde. 

 

“I can’t help with that. All I can say is that the chances of that are so small you should ignore them. Plus, it’s a first meeting. Everyone’s first meetings suck,” Remy offered, smiling. The bell to the shop tinkled, and Remy and Patton looked up in unison, seeing a boy clad in a nice purple shirt, a black vest, a patchwork black and purple tie, and patchwork Converse. The dark circles under his eyes, most likely makeup, gave him the aura of a raccoon who had just become human and didn’t know what to do with himself. His eyes (one green and one brown, Patton realized with a start) flickered around, always straying back to his hand, until finally his eyes met Patton’s. They widened, fear and happiness battling for dominance in them, and Patton knew, in that instant, who this was. 

 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Remy murmured, sweeping back behind the counter, sunglasses now perfectly perched atop their head. The nervous raccoon wandered over to Patton, arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. Patton smiled softly, attempting to look as non-threatening as possible, as he smoothly stood and walked over. 

 

“Hey, are hugs okay?” were the first words out of his mouth. The raccoon startled and looked up, being a solid four inches shorter than Patton (although still two inches taller than Dee, Patton noted with some amusement), pupils blown a bit wider than usual from clear panic. 

 

“I- yeah, yeah, hugs are fine,” he stammered out. Patton didn’t even hesitate, grabbing his soulmate into a tight yet gentle hug. He melted almost instantly, his head falling perfectly against Patton’s chest. Patton eventually pulled back after a minute, flashing him a bright happy smile. 

 

“I’m Patton! He/him pronouns please. What would you like to be called?” Patton chirped. The purple-clad man snorted and grinned back, his own grin a little lopsided but still adorable. 

 

“Virgil, he/him. Wanna get coffee?” Patton squealed a bit and nodded, grabbing Virgil’s hand and dragging him over to the counter where Remy was waiting, a knowing smile on his face. 

 

“It’s on the house, you two,” they said before Virgil could even place an order. “Patton’s a good friend, and I just want him to be happy, which by the way Virgil, you and I are having a chat later.” Virgil gulped, paling even more, and Patton groaned, glaring playfully at Remy. 

 

“Don’t scare him, Remy!” Remy simply laughed and reached across the counter to push Patton’s shoulder gently. The two quickly dissolved into playful bickering, leaving Virgil standing there, confused. 

 

“I just want an iced mocha…” Virgil mumbled. Patton stopped and nodded, placing the order before adding on his own request of a vanilla latte. Remy started making their drinks right away as Patton lead Virgil back to the table, pulling out Virgil’s chair for him before sitting down in his own.

 

“So Virgil. Tell me about yourself?” Virgil bit his lip and fidgeted with his sleeves, staring at the table before looking up. 

 

“Um… I’m still in college, last year of art school. I have two roommates, one of which I love and one which I hate with a burning passion, but I wouldn’t trade them for the world. The one I like, Logan actually, is the one who picked out my outfit, so if you don’t like it blame them.” Virgil trailed off at that point, and Patton giggled before grabbing his hand gently. 

 

“You look wonderful, why would I blame Logan?” Virgil flushed deeply, fidgeting with his hands as he stared down at them. “And art school? What kind of art?”

 

“I tend to do traditional or digital… traditional is my favourite though. I love drawing the ocean and space.” 

 

“That sounds so cool, kiddo!” Patton beamed. Virgil smiled softly at that, and Remy chose that moment to deliver their drinks. Virgil took his gratefully and began to sip at it while Patton did the same, the two lapsing into a comfortable silence. The rest of the date continued in that vein, lapses of silence punctuated by small talk and giggles. It ended after a few hours and Virgil stood, smiling back at Patton. 

 

“Thank you so much, Patton. This was… better than I ever could have hoped.” 

 

“Of course, Virgil!” Patton chirped, pulling him into another hug. Virgil acquiesced, not hugging back, but not pulling away either. Patton didn’t mind; they’d just met today, after all! There was plenty of time for Virgil to become comfortable enough to hug back at his own pace. 

 

“Here, um… here’s my number,” Virgil mumbled right as Patton pulled back, handing him a slip of paper. “If… if you want to meet up again.” 

 

“Of course I do!” Patton gasped, taking the slip of paper and holding it with reverence as if it were the most important object in the world, which it was in some regards. “I really enjoyed this time and want to get to know you better!” 

 

“R-really?” Virgil looked relieved, a genuine smile crossing his face. “I- I’d like that. If we could also take things slow.” 

 

“Of course Virgil! Take however long you need,” Patton assured, beaming. “I’ll text you later?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s good. I’ll talk to you later. Bye Patton. Thank you… for everything.” With that, Virgil sprinted out of the shop, his face burning red behind the white foundation. Patton giggled, still grinning like a sappy fool, as he plugged Virgil’s number into his phone. He couldn’t wait for the next meeting, and he especially couldn’t wait to get closer with the very interesting boy who had ended up as his soulmate. Destiny rarely made mistakes, and Patton agreed wholeheartedly in this case. Virgil was the perfect person for him, and Patton wouldn’t change him for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Happy birthday, Z! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
